


The Pet Project

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: OFC gets taken in as a 'Pet'... can she handle it?





	1. Charlotte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riottkick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/gifts).



“Steph, you’ve got to be.... kidding...”

“She’s cute right?”

Steph is almost smug even as she pushes Charlotte into the room.

“Have fun Champ...”

Charlotte pauses, glad she at least expected something like this and has had a little warning, even if she’s not sure she wants the girl to be a completely submissive partner. She takes a moment to look the girl over, smirking at how quiet and patient the girl was... maybe she could enjoy this. 

“What’s your name... Pet?”

The girl shakes her head, refusing to give a name and Charlotte half-rolls her eyes, her voice firmer now. 

“Name, Pet... Now.”

“Alyse... Ma’am.”

“Ma’am? I’m not 90... Call me Queen if you must.”

“Yes... Queen.”

“Don’t forget to ask the others when they enter, no more Ma’am unless they say so.”

“Yes Queen.”

Charlotte smirks, licking her lower lip even as she pushes blonde hair out of her green eyes. 

“Strip then get on the bed...”

Alyse obeys fairly quickly, silent again even as she does what she can to behave well, her eyes closing at the feel of Charlotte looking her over again appraisingly. The girl had signed up for whatever the girls want from her, but Charlotte is taking her time to choose. 

“Spread yourself for me...”

The order is almost sharp, Charlotte settling into what she’s doing, although she knows exactly what she wants to do to the girl now. Alyse obeys quickly, gasping softly at the feel of the slap aimed at her inner thigh, unable to hide her soft moan, drawing an amused laugh from Charlotte. 

“Such a little sub aren’t you?”

Alyse nods, not sure if Charlotte wants her to reply. 

Charlotte rewards her with a kiss, none to gentle but firm and smug, her smile clear even as the kiss deepens, her touch running slowly, teasingly down the girl’s body, her fingers nimble over the girl’s clit, pushing deep into her and setting a none-too-gentle pace, her smirk clear at the girl’s choked moan, her voice low as she pulls back a little. 

“You can moan, Pet...”

Her pace ups, her fingers working harder and faster, palm grazing the girl’s clit even as she curls her fingers, wringing a squeal from the girl when she finally hits her release, Charlotte’s smirk clear as she kisses her again.

“Oh you’ll be exhausted by the end of this Pet...”


	2. Mickie James.

“You trying to kill the kid?”

Mickie is almost smirking even as enters the room, taking in the exhausted form on the bed and noting how quickly the girl attempted to sit up.

“Stay... just relax a minute.”

She had stuck her head out the room for a minute, giving Steph a smirk. 

“She’s gonna be a while...”

The door clicked shut and this time Mickie locked the door, moving to take in the sweating girl, noting how easily the girl had fallen back into the bed, smirking to herself even as she moved away, pulling her honey-brown hair out of her eyes and moving to settle over the girl, taking her time to kiss the girl, her smirk soft at the slight shiver and moan. 

“Exhausted already Little One?”

Her voice was almost teasing as she moved to cup and caress the girl’s breasts, enjoying the girl’s soft whine. 

“Don’t worry, some of us aren’t quite that demanding....”

She had moved to stroke a hand down Alyse’s body, teasing her fingers over the girl’s clit even as Alyse bucked. She was sure of herself and it showed with how easily she slipped down the girl’s body, kissing her way lower until she could suckle on the girl’s clit, humming softly when the girl gasped and bucked, lapping at the girl in gentle but demanding waves, working her over slowly, knowing she was probably one of the few to not demand much attention, she’d be happy enough to enjoy the girl’s release. 

She had driven the girl slowly to climax, humming again as she moved off the bed, kissing the girl one last time and moving away to shower, buying the girl some extra time, she had a feeling the girl needed a little while longer before the next woman came in. 

She had emerged in a simple pair of jean shorts and halter-top, pausing to check in on the girl. 

“Yeah, you’ll survive... get some water when I go...”


End file.
